


[YugBam/R] After Party

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：R。MAMA 2018的暗黑版Lullaby舞台服装设定。





	[YugBam/R] After Party

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R。MAMA 2018的暗黑版Lullaby舞台服装设定。

“喜欢吗？”

 

金有谦把光裸着小半片背部的恋人压在酒店不算温暖的墙上操弄。他坏心眼地要求BamBam穿上表演时那件该死的衣服，再从身后掰开那两团饱满圆润的、肉团子一样的臀瓣，把自己硬得发疼的性器深深埋了进去。只是草草扩张过的肉穴分外紧致，加上站姿无法像床上那样自如，湿热的甬道紧得像是要把那根肉棒里的浊液全吸出来才好。

 

他一手捞着BamBam开始发软的腰，另一手钻进那件上衣里按揉恋人的乳尖，嘴上还不依不饶：“回答我，Bam啊？喜欢吗？”

 

“呜、喜欢...”

 

浑身只剩一件上衣的人儿大口呼吸着空气，带着鼻音回应身后的恋人。他两手艰难地抵在墙上，抿着嘴唇习惯身体被打开的滋味，小声喃喃着说他疼，让那人轻点慢点。可憋了一整个晚上的金有谦哪里忍得住。BamBam专门锻炼过后的身体线条漂亮得令他痴迷。一整个晚上，金有谦都口干舌燥地想象着恋人西装外套里头那截起伏的腰线，再往下连接着的滑腻的肉臀，还有笔直的大腿。

 

太漂亮了，他漂亮得让金有谦发疯。

 

于是他附身含住BamBam泛红的耳朵压低了那把小奶音，撒娇一般地哄着说他也难受也好想要，说Bammie好紧好舒服好喜欢，还小心翼翼地问他疼不疼能不能动了。这三言两语把泰国人儿撩得又羞又急，哽了半天也没说出个所以然，索性就着姿势塌下腰，抬高自己含着恋人性器的屁股，好让金有谦的动作更顺畅些。

 

这点主动的配合让金有谦的浑身更热了。热得仿佛皮肤都蒸成了沉迷情欲的粉色。他毫无预兆地抽出肿胀的下身，再发狠一般地整根顶入，逼出人儿猛然拔高的尖叫。

 

为了舞台锻炼出来的腰力总在这种时刻派上用场，即使姿势不便也能找准恋人的敏感点快速操干，没多时便把原本有些干涩的小穴干得汁水淋漓。偏偏他得了便宜还卖乖，一边高频率地在那眼小穴里抽插，边啃着吮着恋人的耳垂假装惊讶：“呀，你里面好湿...”

 

只不过他确实没有撒谎。裹着那根热烫的硬物的肠壁此时被干得濡湿了一片，不难猜测其主人此刻有多么动情。被完全撑开的嫩穴根本含不住深处流出来的淫液，顺着两人的交合处进进出出权当润滑，发出令人脸红心跳的水声。多余的那些则在每次金有谦抽出性器时争先恐后地溢出来，滴落在酒店的地板上。

 

BamBam自然知道他所指的意味，红着脸骂了句“流氓”后赌气一般地夹紧了肠道，爽得金有谦登时头皮发麻。报复一般的，金有谦也找准了角度将粗硬的龟头顶到小穴里最柔嫩的那处，甚至不像之前那般深深浅浅的抽送，而是保持着整根没入的姿势高频率地抖动，竟让自家恋人的呻吟都带上了哭腔。

 

“谦、谦米！别、太…我不行了，会…呜，会坏掉……”

 

“舒服吗，Bam？”

 

始作俑者也粗喘着，却不打算停下。他单手撩开BamBam身上那两片聊胜于无的薄纱，指尖着了魔一般在人儿蜜色的肌肤上来回抚摸，再俯下身沿着他精致的蝴蝶骨吮咬出一枚枚吻痕。

 

“宝贝，你今晚太好看了。真是要了我的命…”

 

被过分激烈的情事搅得大脑空白的人儿根本听不清金有谦在说些什么，只是本能一般地点头应和，呜呜咽咽地说舒服。背上一个又一个温柔缱绻的吻让BamBam也彻底丧失了理智。他两腿打着颤向身后的人靠去，不顾身后又将金有谦的性器吞入怎样的深度，边单手套弄着自己的阴茎边扭过头索吻。

 

BamBam被不知汗水还是泪水打湿的脸颊亮晶晶的，看得金有谦心底一动，也顺势抱着恋人狠狠地吻了上去。他向来喜欢咬BamBam那片格外丰满的下唇，又咬又吸，直到那里肿得发疼了才满足。两人灵巧的舌尖很快纠缠在一起，不甘示弱地来回挑逗，难以吞咽的唾液顺着下颌流进衣领。

 

“我，我要到了…”BamBam蹩着眉头腿根发颤，语气软糯得像是和主人撒娇的猫咪。

 

“好，一起。”

 

金有谦气息不稳地说道，毫不犹疑地加快了顶弄的速度。他两手稳稳地握住恋人劲瘦的腰肢，持续的交合把对方那形状优美的臀肉都拍打出一片艳红，色情得不行。

 

BamBam被他刺激得眼泪都出来了，快感像浑身过电一样在四肢里上蹿下跳，不在抚慰自己的性器的那只手无助地攥着金有谦没有脱掉的上衣下摆。他觉得自己喊了金有谦的名字，也可能喊了别的什么糟糕的称呼，但这些在最终攀上顶峰的浪潮般的快感面前不值一提。

 

他几乎是痉挛着射了出来。白浊的液体打湿了他的手掌和面前的墙壁。身后的金有谦在他高潮的时候也闷哼了一声，大概是被射精时猛地收紧的甬道夹得舒爽，又操干了几下后退了出来，射在了BamBam一览无遗的后背上。

 

早该这么做了。金有谦在高潮后混沌又清明地想。

 

那件表演服早就沾上了各种乱七八糟的液体，黏在恋人精致的躯体上。黑色的布料衬得他的皮肤更加勾人，像是在蜜糖里泡过，打着禁欲的幌子明目张胆地诱惑。但最好看的还是他的体液喷在那块斑斑点点的背肌上的模样，像是宣告着BamBam就此独属于他金有谦一人的标记——

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，抱起已经脱力地靠在墙边的恋人走进浴室。

 

夜还长。

 

-END-


End file.
